Dragon Ball GenerationZ
by AwesomeNinjaXD
Summary: Warriors of the new age face many challenges, starting with the Inter-Universal Tournament Challenge. Series follows Saiyans Taro, Yamo, and Karabi, as well aa Uub, Pan, and Namekian Kuji.


**Universe 6**

The wind blows as a Saiyan waits. In his hand is a pocket watch-like device. Another saiyan flies toward him.

"Hey, Yamo!" The flying Saiyan exclaims.

"What is it, Taro?"

"I've got some good news. Check these out."

Yamo examines two tickets. Written on them are the words: _Inter-Universal Tournament Challenge!_

"What's this?" Yamo asks.

"I got the from Master. Apparently, his friends were supposed to enter, but he said it'd be okay if we took their places."

"A tournament. The rules here say it will be in teams of three. There are only two of us. More than likely, we'll be working with a stranger."

"That'a fine. As long as he doesn't get in my way!"

"There's also a chance we'll be outmatched, even with your ability."

"Well, whatever. Let's go to that tournament!"

**Universe 7**

"Are you ready?" Videl asks.

"You bet, Mom," the young Saiyan responds.

"Come back soon, Pan." She turns to Uub. "Take care of her, will you?"

"I'll try. But, you know how she can be."

"Right, well, we'll see you later."

"Have fun," Gohan encourages.

"So," Pan asks. "Who's our other teammate?"

"I have no idea. I got these invitations from Goku and Vegeta."

"Well, I guess we'll find out when we get there. How are we supposed to get there, anyway?"

"It just says to hold on to the ticket at the time it starts."

Suddenly, two Earthlings are transported to a room. Empty, there are only couches and chairs. On a small table, there is a card that reads: _Hors d'oeuvres and refreshments, complementary._

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say this is the place. This must be where we rest."

Another contestant teleports into the room. With green skin and white hair, he wears a black jumpsuit with white boots. His black eyes go through a spectrun of shock, realization, and a gentle look with a smile.

"Hi there, my name's Karabi. And you are?"

"Uub. This is Pan. You must be our teammate. So, where are you from?"

"I live on the planet Opis. What about you?"

"Earth."

"My father says Earth is beautiful."

"I think it is."

Karabi takes some fruit from a bowl.

"So your father," Pan asks. "He's been to Earth."

"Yes. He goes there for training."

"Training?"

"With his friends, Kakarot and Vegeta. They're Saiyans, like him."

"You mean Grandpa Goku and Vegeta? You said he was Saiyan right? You don't look like a Saiyan."

"I get my looks from my mom, but I have my dad's eyes."

**Room 6**

Taro and Yamo sit as a Namekian stands next to the door. His eyes are steely.

"So, you must be on our team," Taro says. "What's your name?"

"I am Kuji."

"Kuji, huh? Well, are you excited?"

"Not really. I'm bored. I don't need to eat before I battle. Speaking of which, you two better not slow me down."

"Nothing slows me down. Right, Yamo?"

Yamo takes out his device.

"A chronalysys," Kuji observes.

Yamo checks his chronalysys (Chrono-Analyzer System). With it, he checks the time and weather.

"With this, I check the time and weather, as well as communicate. It also has built in radar and sonar functions."

"I do not think they will allow that."

"I know. You seem strong, Kuji."

"As do you. Perfect. I'd rather not carry your weight."

A message is announced:

"Greetings, warriors of the multiverse. Welcome to the Inter-Universal Tournament Challenge! Kindly exit down the hallway to the entry gate. The rules of the tournament will be explained shortly. Thank you for participating. May the odds be in your favor!"

All 36 contestants exit their respective rooms, crowding the hallway. As they make their way to the entry gate, the announcer and several officials stand by a stage hovering above the gate.

"Welcome, participants. It seems we have some unexpected faces. Two young Saiyans have taken the place of Caulifla and Kale, and Universe 7's Goku and Vegeta have also given up their places, as well as Universe 11's Jiren, Top, and Dyspo.

Welcome, from universe 1: Tsuchi, Morpho, and Mori.

From Universe 2: Ribrianne, Rozie, and Kakunsa.

From Universe 3: Katopesla, Maji-Kayo, and Biarra.

From Universe 4: Ganos, Caway, and Monna.

From Universe 5: Seisom, Akua, and Ventu.

From Universe 6: Taro, Yamo, and Kuji.

From Universe 7: Uub, Pan, and Karabi.

From Universe 8: Serik, Klon, and Sorsa.

From Universe 9: Basil, Lavenda, and Bergamo.

From Universe 10: Rylibeu, Methiop, and Obni.

From Universe 11: Kahseral, Cocotte, and Tupper.

And from Universe 12: Tetsuchi, Kosekuri, and Gratan."

The rules of the competition are simple. Each team will be transported to one of several locations in the 'arena'. Each location will be unique. From desert to mountains, to the middle of the sea. The teams must work together to eliminate the rest. No special weapons or healing items are permitted. Once eliminated, a contestant will be transported to a special waiting area. The team who wins will select a candidate for the final match against the tournament's sponsor, Galak. Alternatively, if there is one contestant standing, he will be chosen.

Now, step over to the entry gate, where you will be checked for prohibited items, weapons or armor."

The contestants await their transport to their areas.

"Let the tournament begin!"

* * *

**A/N: **All original characters and their name origins:

**Taro: **From "taro".

**Yamo: **From "yam".

**Kuji: **From Japanese "namekuji" (slug).

**Karabi: **From "kohlrabi".

**Tsuchi: **From "Tsuchinoko".

**Morpho: **From "morph'.

**Mori:** From "armory".

**Seisom:** From "seismos" (earth-shake).

**Akua: **From "aqua" (water).

**Ventu: **From latin "ventus" (wind).

**Serik: **From Greek "serikos" (silk).

**Klon: **From Greek "klon" (twig), clone.

**Sorsa: **From "sorser" (sorceror).

**Tetsuchi:** From Japanese "kotetsu" (steel) and "kachi" from the material kachi katchin.

**Kosekuri:** From Japanese "koseki" (mineral) and "kurisutaru" (crystal).

**Gratan:** From "granite" and "titan".

Powers and personalities will be displayed in the next few chapters.


End file.
